lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Steven Star/Chapter 25 - New Hectare City under Attack
Last time on Chapter 22, Stocking and co. was searching for stip Icy Steven and to team up again with her best friend, Amy Rose. While Future Gohan, Frank West, and a few other split up after Stockgil and The New Order killed Future Trunks, they find some other allies. When continue their journey, they stop by to New Hectare City, after 17 years after Steven disappearance and Jacker was killed. Ryu: Say, why are we stopping into this city? I thought this city was full with demons. Brat: Yeah, and they assholes to take the rules too seriously. Stocking: I heard that my sister, Panty travel with Mondo when she was free with Cell and Frieza, having her "joy time" with him. And that was years ago, indeed 2 years age, their got rid of those demons. Momo: I wish Steven can see it, I felt sorry that he has to lived his life into coldness. Bloom: I thought Icy change when she give her life away to saved Station Square... Brian: Well, I just happy Peter restored during that Station Square's attack. Zero: Momo. What would you doing with Steven. Momo: He told me about getting revenge on the machine who change his life, Dark Oak. John: Dark Oak! Momo: Yes. But after his destroy Dark Oak, he going to disappear and never want anything to do with His family, friends, and the people who never help him when he turn evil, mostly Amy Rose. Cpend7: What are you talking- Oh yeah! John: Look, tell him that We was sorry for killing him and telling Blazela and they two kid to never saw him again. It's just that him and Agito turned evil and killed me, Amy, and many other like Lydia Prower. Frollo: So what? I remember when Amy turn evil to some unknown reason and then clop my head off. And yet she still living in this earth. John: Oh....right.... -.- Homer: I kinda scare to meet this Steven guy again. Cosmo: At least, I'm OK. X: Maybe after we saved Steven, we make him wish come true and defeated Dark Oak. Reiji: Yeah. But first, let deal with Icy, flee Steven, and meet up with Amy Rose. Heihach: So that why you work Evil Agito, right Frollo? Frollo: *To Heihach* Quiet! I don't wanna became a outcast with these people. Like that yellow kid say, these people can get rid of anywhere. Brat: Hey! I can I name you know that old man. Xiamou: And now you wondering why I don't talk with that Frollo guy. Mii: Beside the fact that he raped Madotsuki before. Koguya: Stocking. You don't really look happy when we meet Frollo. I thought you and Frollo was partner. Stocking: That was before I notice that realize that Frollo was a selfish hero. Ken: Why are we just standing here? Gaston: Not now, Ken. Anyway, at least you lucky your live. I was dead by Agito along with my wife, Claire, and then his took my son. What a jerk. Robo: Didn't you have a child. Gaston: What? Me and Panty's child? I don't even know what happen to him or her. Cole: Say? Do anyone know what happen to Agito before he left? Frollo: Shut up, Cole. Sky: What you issue with Cole? Frolo: Nothing! Just fucking angry that I working with that hedgehog girl and Stocking. When I should be with Panty. Heihach: I bet you want me to drop you into hell, along with my son. Frollo: What! *A explode happen on New Hectare City. All: !!! Momo: What just happen! Brian: Let head over there. *The team head over the other side of the city. Seeing the death of Joseph, Cyclone, and Roxie. Homer: Holy mother of god! Momo: Those people are Steven's old friends. Why would they killed they? They not even on his side. Stocking: Wait, I see two people fighting. *Mondo and a unknown person starting fighting. Mondo: Panty's sister! Brat: She has a name, you know. Mondo: They two people told Panty and a lady name Blazela. ????: Hehehe! Time we have our revenge after we was killed 2 years ago. My named is Tony, and I covering this city in Ice. John: Ice? That mean that you... Tony: Yeah. It's Jacker, come back after 2 years as now a human. And I brought my other minion. *Explender drop in, now as Kevin Explender. Kevin: GGRRRRR!!! Momo: Ah! Doctor Strange: So, you are on the same side as Dormammu and Axle. Tony: You bet. Vegus revives me and Explender. But I don't know what happen to Clawer and Gammabot. Zero: Grr...So Vegus can just revive anyone. Is him a god or something. Reiji: It didn't matter. Let just saved Panty, Blazela, and this city. Adam: Can I help! Stinkmeaner: Shut up, NIGGA! Adam: Fine then. *Walk away* X: Uhhh.... Stocking: L-Let just begin this battle! All: Right! New Members *Mondo Zappa *Panty(Saved her from Kevin Explender) *Jotaro (After 5 turns) Enemies *Tony Jacker/Jacker Revived - 5000 HP *Kevin Explender/Explender Revived - 4500 HP *DIO - 4200 HP (After 5 turns) Category:Blog posts